pikat
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Ia, hanya ingin memilikinya [YuuYanhe], AU


.

Ia hanya ingin memilikinya [YuuYanhe] , AU. 

.

.

.

Ekornya bergerak, sisik bergesekan dengan likuid; mengibas air menjadi beriak. Helai pucat dengan sepasang safir mengamati daratan dari tempat ini. Memandang lurus pada direksi, memastikan.

"Manusia."

 **pikat**

 **Yamaha, Crypton, AHS,**

 **I gain no profit.**

 **Asupan OTP pribadi semata (Yuu x Yan He) , harap dimaklumi dan dimaafkan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Awak kapal turun setelah melempar jangkar. Mereka hendak berdestinasi ke Rusia untuk perdagangan. Namun mereka singgah sejenak di sebuah pulau kecil untuk bermalam. Mereka ingin beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kapten kapal, Haneda Fukase, memerintah sebagian awaknya menyisir pulau dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Tak terkecuali Matsuzaki Yuu yang turut dalam misi ini. Ia pergi ke selatan pulau seorang diri; ya, lagipula hanya sebentar dan pulau ini kecil. Ia bisa teriak jika ada apa-apa.

Pakaiannya sedikit robek di bagian lengan karena terkena dahan pepohonan yang tajam. Namun Yuu tetap meneruskan langkah, menerobos lebatnya hutan mencari makanan.

Yuu menemukan beberapa pohon buah. Segera ia mengambil dan meletakkannya pada karung yang ia bawa. Hari beranjak senja ketika Yuu selesai. Untung tidak ada binatang buas, walau Yuu juga telah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Saat hendak berbalik menuju perkemahan, ia sedikit merasa haus karena kelelahan. Dicek kantung airnya, habis. Sial. Ia pun berjalan sedikit lebih jauh untuk mencapai tepi pulau.

Diambil air secukupnya untuk persediaan. Ia baru saja mengangkat karungnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang lembut membentuk tangga nada. Seseorang bernyanyi.

Yuu hanya perlu menambah jarak pandang beberapa derajat ke kanan untuk mendapati seorang gadis duduk di batu karang yang terpisah cukup jauh dari sisi pulau.

Mungkin penduduk pulau ini? Tapi, apa iya? Ia yakin tak melihat satu rumah pun hingga kemari. Lalu, gadis itu siapa?

Yuu menelan ludah.

Ia pernah mendengar mitos tentang Lorelei, duyung yang menakutkan. Semua awak kapal mempercayai cerita itu walau sekedar mitos. Hanya sebagai bentuk antisipasi terhadap marabahaya. Lebih baik waspada jika tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Dari sini, Yuu hanya mampu melihat punggung putihnya. Juga helai pucat pendeknya. Kakinya terhalang batu karang, Yuu tidak tahu, gadis itu sedang bertelanjang diri atau tidak.

Harusnya Yuu segera pergi. Tapi ia menanggalkan karung berisikan buah-buahan dan air hanya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Pertama, hanya mata kaki yang terendam likuid. Yuu terus berjalan hingga kini air mencapai pinggangnya.

Tunggu, apa Yuu mengganggunya? Yuu hendak kembali, namun sebelum niatnya terkumpul seratus persen, gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Sepasang safir itu menawannya. Membuatnya tak bisa menggerakkan sendi sedikitpun. Apa yang Yuu lihat kini benar-benar memesona. Membuat hatinya menghangat sepersekian detik.

"Tuan?"

Suaranya, astaga begitu indah walau hanya sekecap berkata. Membuat Yuu serasa melambung di angkasa.

"H-halo..sedang apa kau? Tidak kedinginan?" Yuu bingung harus bertanya apa.

Gadis itu terkikik pelan, sedikit memutar. Barulah saat itu Yuu menyadari gadis itu mempunyai ekor bersisik, berwarna hijau kebiruan.

Yuu sedikit takut, jangan-jangan dia Lorelei? Ia mundur satu langkah.

"Tuan?"

Sebelum sempat mundur lagi, gadis itu menerjangnya. Membuatnya terjatuh dalam air. Yuu menelan air karena tidak siap. Tapi, sesuatu yang lain membuatnya terkejut.

Gadis itu menciumnya, melumat bibirnya lembut dalam air.

Dan, sial, Yuu menikmatinya. Menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidup. Ia mencoba membalasnya, dan terjadi sedikit perhelatan otot tak bertulang di sana.

Namun Yuu segera tersadar ia butuh oksigen. Didorongnya sang gadis dan ia mencoba berdiri.

Sedikit terbatuk, Yuu meraup oksigen dengan rakus, terengah. Rambutnya layu karena air. Pun pakaiannya terasa berat. Yuu dapat melihat bagaimana gadis itu berenang mengitarinya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, ekornya masih bergerak di bawah air. Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yuu, lalu berenang menjauh ke arah tengah samudera.

Yuu hanya bisa menatapnya.

.

.

.

Esok pagi mereka berangkat. Yuu gelisah, tak bisa tidur sedari tadi. Padahal api perapian telah habis menjadi abu. Yuu hanya menatap langit malam, sesekali menepis nyamuk yang kadang lewat.

Semua sudah beristirahat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan esok. Yuu bangkit dari tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Tanpa menyadari, Fukase juga mengamatinya.

.

.

.

.

Nyanyian itu terdengar lagi, membuat Yuu mempercepat langkah menuju tepi pulau di bagian selatan.

Ia menemukan gadis itu lagi, sedang melantunkan nada dengan duduk di batas pantai. Ekornya mengibas air.

Sinar rembulan mengenai beriak air, membias. Kunang-kunang beterbangan di sekitarnya. Yuu memilih mendekat, duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Malam" ujarnya.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kau kenapa." Yuu memandang ke arahnya. Gadis itu menggeleng. Lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Suaranya begitu memabukkan, membuat Yuu terlena hingga ingin memejamkan netra. Tanpa sadar ia mulai terkantuk mendengarnya. Diletakkan kepala di bahu gadis itu di ambang kesadarannya. Sedang gadis itu masih bernyanyi merdu. Ia memeluk Yuu yang kini terlelap. Senang mengamati wajah damai Yuu. Didekatkan wajahnya pada Yuu, hendak menciumnya kembali, mengeliminasi spasi,

"Matsuzaki!"

Teriakan itu membangunkan Yuu. Membuatnya menoleh dan menghindari ciuman gadis itu.

"Kapten?"

"Matsuzaki, cepat kembali! Kau disihir!"

"Sihir?" Yuu mengernyit heran. Tidak dilihatnya, gadis itu menatap tajam pada Fukase karena mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Dia penunggu perairan pulau ini, pasti."

"Tapi, kapten di -"

 **BUKK**

Yuu ditindih kemudian.

Gadis itu kembali mengajaknya beradu benda lunak di dalam mulut. Bertukar saliva sebanyak yang mereka mampu. Hingga Yuu mendorongnya karena kehabisan nafas.

Gadis itu beranjak, berenang menyusuri likuid pasang berombak. Bergerak menjauh dari sana.

"Tunggu!"

"Matsuzaki!" Fukase berlari ke arahnya, menahan lengan Yuu agar tidak mengejarnya. Sementara Yuu masih memberontak, melihat bagaimana gadis itu menghilang dari batas penglihatannya.

.

.

.

.

Yuu hanya diam mendengarnya.

Fukase menceritakan semua, tanpa penambahan atau pengurangan pada porsi.

Yuu tahu gadis itu bukan manusia, tapi..

"-kutukan?"

"Ya. Siapapun yang berjumpa dengan duyung akan mendapatkan musibah. Cerita nenek moyang, tidak boleh kita abaikan."

Yuu tertegun.

.

.

Sudah tujuh tahun Yuu bergelut dalam dunia pelayaran. Ia kini bukan hanya awak kapal, tapi asisten navigator untuk nahkoda. Terkadang, ia berganti peran menjadi kapten kapal, tapi tidak sering.

Yuu tidak lagi singgah ke pulau itu.

Selalu dilewatinya pulau itu, meski ingin kembali ke sana. Siapa tahu bersua dengan duyung itu.

.

Tak Yuu sadari, dari atas batu karang, seekor duyung mengamatinya. Selalu tersenyum setiap tahu kapal Yuu lewat. Ia suka melihat Yuu mondar-mandir di sana.

Tapi, Yuu terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Sudah tujuh tahun, dan duyung itu tak bisa menahan rindunya. Ia lalu terisak pelan.

.

Cuaca yang cerah berubah menjadi gelap seketika. Angin bertiup kencang, petir bersahutan, dan ombak meninggi. Yuu tidak tahu mengapa cuaca berubah begitu cepat. Padahal ia sudah mengukur tekanan angin saat hendak berangkat tadi.

"Anginnya terlalu kencang! Ombak tinggi! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Yuu yang ikut bergoyang karena perubahan posisi tak pasti kapal, hanya melirik. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah pulau kecil di sana itu. Tapi, apa akan baik-baik saja? Ia teringat cerita mantan kaptennya dulu. Bertemu duyung dapat menyebabkan musibah.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Tidak. Yuu tidak boleh kembali ke sana. Atau semua orang akan mendapatkan musibah. Tapi, sekarang harus apa?

Ombak masuk dari sisi kiri kapal, membuat oleng. Orang-orang berlarian panik. Kapal berat beban sebelah.

Yuu hanya diam saat mereka berlari. Karena menurutnya ini tidak mungkin dihindari. Ada juga dari mereka yang memilih melompat ke laut. Bodoh. Jarak pulau terdekat sekitar beberapa kilometer, mereka mau mati konyol?

Heh, tapi diam saja dan menunggu ajal juga termasuk konyol, bukan?

Hingga kapal mulai tenggelam, Yuu masih berdiri. Apa sebaiknya tadi, ia memang menuju pulau itu?

Dirasakannya air meninggi. Merambat menyentuh kaki, terus hingga ke dadanya. Yuu hanya memejamkan mata, berharap kematian tak sesakit yang ia kira.

Yuu serasa melayang di dalam air. Ia keluar dari kapal dan memulai gerakan berenang.

Yuu tidak mau mati. Atau belum.

Ia berusaha menjejakkan kaki melawan tekanan. Tapi permukaan terlalu jauh. Kadar oksigen menipis.

Saat itulah Yuu menyadari kakinya yang ditarik sesuatu. Yuu yang lemas hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Diluar dugaan, sesuatu muncul dari bawah. Menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan pemuda itu.

 _Duyung itu._

"Tuan.." Panggilnya.

Yuu ingin menjawab, tapi pandangannya meremang. Sesaat ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk duyung itu sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Duyung itu mendekapnya erat, menariknya semakin ke dasar dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum sambil mencium pipi pemuda itu. Mengayunkan ekornya untuk memastikan arah. Membawa diri dalam kegelapan yang menanti. Menghilang dari jangkauan manusia dan cahaya.

"Sekarang aku bisa memiliki tuan."

 **tamat.**

* * *

a/n : Singkat? Ga jelas? Bodo amat.

Yang penting asupan OTP jalan, banzai!


End file.
